ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
~ Escape From Tamaran~
"How dare you?!" Kianlani remembered it all, even though it had gone by seemingly too fast for anyone to remember it. "This law is outrageous, what kind of monarch are you? I as a noble disagaree" She glared at her manacles in anger and outrage. "Very Well! As the king of Tamaran i sentence thee, Kianlani to prison under insubordiantion and treason against the royal family!" The day that the law had come announcing the raise in taxes for nobility had been her last free day... She could now remember it clearly... The king of Tamaran, Galfore had created the law, much to the discomfort of the nobles, Kianlani had in all her arrogance defied the king openly and said she would never follow the law. She had thought her pure noble blood had protected her... She was wrong... But in a few days, in the light of the full moon, she would finally escape. A year spent in prison had greatly humbled the vain tamaranian, but she still remained proud of her noble blood. She had all the tools needed to escape: her own Tamaranian powers, a cloak stolen off a fellow prisoner's bed to ensure that she wouldint be seen as a prisoner, and the most useful bit of it all. The luck of having most of the jail guards out in space, attacking the gordanians. It would be easy and all she had to do was wait. Just wait. The clanking of the guard's armor kept Kianlani awake, she had to remain awake. It was the night to escape. As the sound faded away Kianlani prepared herself, with a low growl she ripped apart her manacles and used her eyebolts to cut through the bars. And they had thought the bars were unpenetrable, she smirked. The dark night was brightened up by the wonderfilled glow of the full moon. Kianlani would miss the beauty of the Tamaran night. Kianlani threw on her cloak and stepped out, keeping to the shadows as she stalked through the shadowy halls. There would be no notice of her as she elegantly twirled and ducked to escape their sight. It seemed unreal, like a dance taken in a dungeon themed ball, instead of the life or death jailbreak it actually was. She made it out without incident. With a sigh of relief she started to float up to the air to leave the planet. "Halt!" Shouted a rough angry voice, making her freeze. "Blah, is it really too difficult to just let me leave. Its not as if I killed someone" Kianlani muttered several curses before turning around, wrapping her cloak around her even more to hide her features. A angry guard stood there, his sword drawn and his teeth bared in hatred. "I'm leaving you stinking Stinermite!" She threw a few gold-green starbolts at the guard, which he quickly blocked with his shield. Kianlani took advantage of the temporary hesitation and flew as fast as she could. The guard muttered something she couldint make out and followed her. At this rate, she would be caught. . Except. Kianlani glanced downward at her dress. It was filthy from her days spent in the dungeon, and rips and tears were evident from the rough handling. Without hesitation she reached down and tore off the lower part of the once beautiful gown, she instantly began gaining speed. The guard could not catch up to her with the increased speed, and he evantually gave up...For now. Kianlani let out the breath of air she was holding and departed from the planet at the fastest speed she could manage. It took awhile to fully exit the planet, due to the wave of memories that assulted her. Kianlani felt a deep pang of sadness leaving her homeworld, maybe forever... "Ill miss this place so much" Kianlani muttered looking back at the world she had known her whole life. She remembered her father and mother's training lessons, her weakened abilities giving her neverending taunting and how she had trained harder and harder to earn her abilites and the right to brag about her noble tarmaran blood. For awhile she drifted throughout space, deep im thought. Now what on earth would she do...Wait! Kianlani knew what she could do, after all, many tamaran already exisisted in a certain planet. Kianlani would go to earth, if Starfire could survive on earth, so could she. With a destination in mind and a new life being planned Kianlani took off to earth, determined to fit in amonst the humans. No Tamaran could catch her there, as long as she didin't encounter those already there. With a sigh she landed in a dark alleyway in a large city. She instantly started gagging at the rotten stench that assulted her. How dare a noble of Tamaran be subjected to such conditions...Except she couldint be considered a noble any more. Stumbling out of the alleyway she was greeted by flashing lights and races vehicles which she had heard humans use. Kianlani grumbled with displeasure as she took to the air again and tried to find somewhere to stay for the night. After awhile of searching she found a old abandoned house she knew was infested with disgusting stuff. Things were going to be different, Kianlani knew it was. "Hey, Beautiful! Whats up" A large man stared at her with a lustful look in his eyes. He gave her shivers so bad she wanted to throw a starbolt at him that instant and make sure he never got back up...But she was better than that. She glared at him back. At dawn Kianlani had left her shelter and tried to find somewhere well better than this. What she found were a couple of black clothed, dirty men who surrounded her and wouldn't let her pass. Although she couldn't understand the words she had a grim understanding of what they were doing. She had to get out of here, and fast. Category:DarkWarrior's Fanon